


you are so pretty i want to punch you and run away

by krystyna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystyna/pseuds/krystyna
Summary: annie is in 2nd grade and thinks mikasa is annoying. And so she stabs her (on accident) (with a pencil)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	you are so pretty i want to punch you and run away

Annie stomped her foot on the ground. 

Once.

Twice. 

No no no no no!

Great hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes and spilled over. Annie slapped her pudgy hands over her eyes as loose strands of white blond hair stuck to her cheeks. 

"I don't want to work with Mikasa!" 

Annie didn't want to talk to her. She didn't want to see her. She didn't want to hear her giggle or see the way she always brushed her paper with her hand when she finished writing something. She didn't want Mikasa to explain the addittion problems to her, like Annie was too dumb to figure it out on her own. She didn't want Mikasa to offer her a chewed on mechanical pencil and maybe some lead if she was lucky. She didn't want to see the way Mikasa's lips scrunched up whenever she didn't know the answer to something. She didn't want Mikasa to treat her like a baby who didn't know anything.

"It's only for a worksheet." Annie sniffed and removed her hands from her eyes. She pulled her hoodie up and buried her face into it. Mr. Levi kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can deal with her for a couple hours. She told me she always catches you staring."

A muffled objection of "I do NOT," rang through the empty room and was followed by another sniffle. Mr. Levi reached over to his desk and laid a tissue on the top of her bent head.

"Please wipe your nose before you get boogers everywhere."

Another sniffle. Annie raised her head and grabbed the tissue. It crumpled in her fist.

"Okayyyyy…" She wiped her nose with the tissue and tossed it into the trash can. The silence was broken by tiny huffs as Annie rubbed her cheeks. 

"She's not going to hurt you."

"But I hate her." 

Mr. Levi frowned at her. 

"Why?"

Annie looked down.  


"Why?"

"Because she has pretty hair." Annie grabbed a fistful of her own stringy hair. "Prettier than mine."

"That's no reason to hate her." He leaned back in his chair. "Or even to avoid her. I'm sure she will be happy if you tell her."

"NO!" 

Her tiny hands fly to cover her mouth. 

"Sorry Mr. Levi. Indoor voices only." Annie nodded at her acknowledgment of the classroom rules. Mr. Levi nodded back. 

"Annie. I'm not switching your partner. You guys could get along if you tried. So try." He leaned forward. "Please? It would make her happy. You don't have to tell her that you think she's pretty." 

Annie looked down at her scuffed white sneakers. 

"Okayyyy…"

"Now run along to recess. Don't stay after class too long." 

Annie scampered out the room. She flew down the stairs and threw open the metal doors at the end of the hallway. Bright sun shone into her face. She screwed up her eyes. Her pale skin burned. 

She was going to have to work with Mikasa. Annie balled her tiny hands into fists. Maybe if she was nice to Mikasa, she would stop being nice back. Like an opposite effect. Annie nodded. Confident with her plan.

She looked over at the playground. It was a small thing. Metal painted red and blue with two slides and monkey bars. There was a picnic table shoved underneath the stairs. That's where Connie, Sasha, and Jean hung out when it was too hot to touch heated metal. Annie let her eyes stray further. Mikasa was sitting at the table too. Eren and Armin flanked her. As always. Annie looked away.

Annie ran past the playground to a tiny area of grassy field that had been fenced off. Sand skittered under her thumping feet. Two boys were seated there already. They were tearing up grass and throwing it at each other. 

"Bertolt! Reiner!" Annie huffed and slowed to a halt. She felt her heart beating in her chest. She put her hands on her knees and blew out a long breath. Bertolt paused in his grass tearing adventure and reached for something behind him. 

"Annie! Look at what me and Reiner made! My mom taught me yesterday. We found daisies that grew around the fence." He held up a long chair of flowers with white petals threaded together. Annie plopped down and oohed and ahhed at the length. 

"Teach me please, Bertolt. Please pleaseee." Annie begged.

Bertolt grinned with pride and shook Reiner's arm. 

"Yeah! Reiner go get more flowers!"

"Why do I have to do it." Reiner flopped backwards.

"I have to teach Annie. Duhhh." Bertold smacked Reiners head. 

"Ok ok I'm going." Reiner stood and started picking at the long grass that grew at the fence. 

Bertolt turned to Annie. He laid the chain in her open hands. Annie traced each stem with her finger.

Bertolf started explaining. And Annie listened. And at the end of it, Annie had a shoddy crown of daisies. She gently put it in her hoodie pocket. Bertolt tilted his head, shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Why don't you wear it?"

"My hair is blonde white, stupid. You won't be able to see it. I'm gonna give it to my cat. She has brown fur." 

"Oh ok!" 

\-----

Recess was over, and Annie was seated at her desk. Dreading what was about to happen next. 

A girl dressed in a red t-shirt and jean shorts bounced over. Annie hurriedly tried to fix her hair. The girl stopped at Annie’s desk. Annie looked up to meet her eyes. Her narrow gray eyes. She had short cropped black hair and a smile that made Annies stomach crawl. 

"Hi, Annie." Mikasa said. She placed a pink plastic pencil case onto the desk. "I brought crayons. We can color if you promise not to break them." Mikasa smiled. 

Annie grunted and turned to her worksheet. She paused. She was supposed to be nice to make Mikasa not want to talk to her. She sharpened her pencil and started scribbling down answers. Maybe if she let Mikasa copy off of her she would think that Annie is a nice person. After a while, Mikasa leaned over Annie's shoulder to peek at her paper. 

"That's the wrong answer. It's supposed to be twenty five." Mikasa said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then leaned over and put her finger on the right answer. Annie noticed they were painted pink. She glanced down at her own nails, unpainted and bitten. Annie tightened her grip on her pencil. 

"Don't touch my stuff!" Annie smashed Mikasa's hand. Annie didn't realize that she was still holding her freshly sharpened pencil. She didn't realize that the sharp point dug into Mikasa's hand. She didn't mean to stab Mikasa. She didn't mean to make scarlet well out of a dot on Mikasa's hand. She didn't mean to make her cry. Annie never wanted to see those gray eyes crinkle and spill over ever again. 

That's what she told Mr. Levi after he gave her a stern talking to out in the hallway. Her hands were together. She wrung them back and forth in worry. Mr. Levi sighed. 

"Sir. Mr. Levi?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"Is Mikasa gonna have to have surgery?" Annie started to cry. "What if they can't heal it?! What if the nurse am put takes her hand!?" The final thought sent Annie over the edge. She bawled, great big tears and snot trails consumed her face. Levi hesitated and looked down at her. He kneeled and patted at her cheeks with a tissue. 

"Annie. She'll be fine. It was a tiny cut. All the nurse is going to do is clean it and put a bandaid on." Annie continued to cry. 

"Do you want a hug?"

Annie sniffled. She wiped her face.

"Yes…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Levi gave her a squeeze. She let go and sat down on the filthy school hallway carpet. After a little bit, she calmed down.

"I’m really sorry."

"You can tell her that." 

"I don't want to talk to her anymore."

Levi shook his head.

"You need to apologize or I'm calling your dad and making you sit in the front of the classroom."

"Hm...okay." Annie frowned. "But you have to be here too, I don't want her to kill me."

Levi chuckled. 

"Alright." 

\-----

Mikasa rounded the corner. She walked over and stood in front of Annie, who was currently standing and fidgeting in the middle of the hallway. Mikasa's face looked sad. Annie wanted to reach over and pull her lips up until she smiled like always. 

Annie glanced down at Mikasa's hands. One clenched onto the nurses pass and the other open and loose with a pink bandaid on it. Annie looked up into Mikasa's eyes. They were slightly red and puffy.

"Do you need surgery?"

"What? No. Just a bandaid."

"I'm really sorry Mikasa. My dad says I have been heading issues." Annie's mouth struggled to form the words. Apologizing was hard.

"Behavioral?"

"Yes." 

"Well." Mikasa shifted her weight. "I don't accept your apology." 

"What!?" Annie felt her heart squeeze. "But I was nice and I said sorry." 

"My daddy used to tell me that if someone is mean to me and they apologize they should show it through actions instead of words." Mikasa nodded and crossed her arms. 

Annie glanced towards Levi for help. He shrugged. 

"Fine." Annie dug around in her hoodie pocket and gently pulled out the daisy crown. The petals were a little wilted and brown was forming at the torn stem parts. But it looked okay. She walked over and laid it on Mikasa's head. The white flowers stood out against the shiny black hair. Annie adjusted it to make it lay perfectly straight. 

Mikasa reached up and poked at the crown. Annie watched. Mikasa looked beautiful. Annie opened her mouth.

"I think you're really pretty, Mikasa."

Annie slapped her hands over her mouth. Mikasa giggled.

"Thank you, Annie."

Annie felt her face heat. Mikasa gently pushed Annie's shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself." 

Annie covered her face with her hands.

Mikasa reached out and grabbed one of Annie's hands. 

"It's okay I forgive you." Mikasa said gently. "I know it was an accident. I shouldn't have been all up in your space." She snorted. "Eren's done worse." Annie smiled. And Mikasa smiled back.

And when Mikasa led Annie back into the classroom, she was still holding her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this was a fun little thingy bc I couldn't stop thinking abt them as childhood friends


End file.
